


Helpless Captive

by VanillaChip101



Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Chapter 2 is shit but thats okay, Electrocution, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Imprisonment, Post-Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Day 3 prompt: imprisonment/Day 21 prompt: tortureAn alternate fate where Ahsoka is taken away to Dooku in the Zygerria arc.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Jedi Council, Dooku & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137947
Comments: 19
Kudos: 83
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	1. Imprisonment

Ahsoka woke up to the sound of a ship taking off. As she blearily opened her eyes, she tried to make sense of her surroundings. She attempted to reach out through the force to find that it was....gone. She immediately looked up, groaning as the room spun in her dizziness. Her head was still as foggy as ever and she dimly remembered her master's lecture about different weapons that would be used on a force wielder to make them more vulnerable.

_Her cage, opening with a dark wielder standing right behind her. Pain blooming at her montrals where the stranger knocked her out. A slight pinch in her neck before everything went dark._

She moved to sit up, the cuffs around her hands cutting into her wrists. It won't be long before she accidentally jostled it too much for it to start bleeding. Her neck was itchy too, a shock of some sort collar wrapped a little too tightly. She sat on her heels, the turquoise dress billowing around her feet. As she closed her eyes, she remembered what happened.

_Flashback_

_Ahsoka is still sitting in the cage in a cross-legged position, wondering how the mission could have gone wrong. She sighed as she shifted, looking at the sky, the smell of burnt flesh making her nose scrunch. Her montrals picked up talking and she stilled, trying her best to listen to the conversation that was getting closer to her enclosure._

_"You have Skywalker's pet?"_

_The voice sounded familiar. She reached out through the force to find a cold presence and she shuddered. Dooku. What is he going here?_

_"In here, my lord."_

_"Good. She will be used as bait to lure Skywalker and Kenobi. My master has instructed that she will be held in a prison off the charts. Keep her alive, but make sure she experiences our good hospitality."_

_She felt her cage lift and she immediately used the bars on the side to steady herself. Atai's face came into view._

_"Such a shame you can't stay," he crooned, a finger tilting her chin up. She moved away, disgusted. "Maybe we'll meet again." He leaned in for a kiss and she growled loudly, her fangs elongating. He smiled, the fear hidden well in his eyes._

_"No? I'll save the kiss for when you come back."_

_End flashback_

She sighed, seeing that it was no use to try and break the cuffs holding her. She was tired anyways. Her head thunked on the ground as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

~

She was brought back to her surroundings as a loud noise clanged outside her prison. Two droids came in, roughly hoisting her up by her arms and dragging her down a dark corridor. She screamed and shouted, fighting to keep their metal arms off, but it didn't budge one bit. One of the droids knocked her in the head, making her feel dizzy even when she just woke up. They arrived at a room and they unlocked her cuffs, tossing her on the ground like a rag doll, pain shooting up her leg. They shut the door, and the only light she could see was a small window that was above the stone slab in the corner of the room. She immediately climbed on it, trying to make sense of which planet she was on. As she looked out the small window, she realized in horror that it wasn't sky or light like she hoped for. It was a torture room, blood staining the walls and different needles set on a table, green-colored liquid filled in each one, glinting under the dim lights. There was no one there, but she couldn't even imagine what the previous victim had gone through.

She quivered as her body got used to the cold temperature, the skimpy dress providing no use against the chilliness. She wrapped herself in her arms to keep warm. It wasn't cold, but she didn't know how long she was going to stay there and how she was going to get out. She ripped the intricate headdress off of her head, feeling the grooves it made in her head and massaging her montrals from the heavy metal. She missed her akul headdress, but not everyone could have their luxuries with them at all times. She set it on the floor, seeing that it wouldn't be much use for her. She tried to test the force again to find the same result as before. She planned escapes in her head, always finding a flaw in each scheme. But she still held hope. In the passing days, she had tried to study the cuffs around her neck, using the window's reflection to try and make sense of the device. In her mental clock, it's been about two days, and she knew the clones and Anakin were trying their best to find her. Although she hated feeling helpless, she didn't want to be stuck here for the rest of what's probably going to be her short li- 

"Enjoying yourself?"

Ahsoka immediately sat up at the quiet entrance of Dooku. How could she not have sensed him? Why can't she feel the force at all anyway? 

"You!" She snarled, her teeth bared. She grabbed her headdress, seeing that it can somehow be used as a weapon, throwing it as hard as she could at his face. It was a weak move; he caught it in the air with the force just inches before his face. He didn't anticipate the hanging jewel however as it hit his eye, distracting him.

Ahsoka took her chance, knowing she'd probably never get another one. She darted around him, running out of the prison just before she felt electricity rip through her body, her veins burning painfully from the sensation. Her hands reached up, trying to pry the source of agony off stopping just a few feet away from the exit. It was too much; she couldn't bring her legs to move, her nerves feeling fried.

"Such insolence. Do you want even worst conditions than you have now?"

She squirmed, giving no answer as she was continuously electrocuted. He reached down and grabbed her arm roughly, bringing her to the room she had a look in, where the whisper of blood and death waited. She had information that could help the Separatists win the war, and when she tells him what it is, he would give her back to Skywalker and Kenobi...only her head anyway.


	2. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized it was feb 21 as i was scrolling through my mutuals' prompts and this took so long cz im so burned out-  
> researching torture methods wasn't my way to go so i made shit up.

She was shoved onto the chair, powerful for the looks of an old man. The electrocution stopped, and she inhaled deep breaths, her limbs feeling weak. She coughed harshly, and the cuff around the neck tighten, causing her to temporarily suffocate. She was hauled up, her wrists and ankles chained tightly as she tried to regain her breath.

Dooku stalked up to the front of the room, and a droid came alight, wheeling its way towards the table beside her.

"What do you want?!" Ahsoka snarled, baring her teeth.

Dooku just smiled, and she narrowed her eyes. He kept his silence and she was about to retort when she felt a prick on her arm.

She looked towards the droid to see that it had injected the needle into the bloodstream, and she immediately felt the effects as her vision went hazy. She blinked rapidly, and everything changed. Her eyes closed.

_Ahsoka opened her eyes and found herself in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the misty peaceful crowded with plants and a calming aura. She hauled herself up to look at the small waterfall, smiling, and her brows furrowed as the atmosphere changed, plants turning brown as they wilted, their leaves drooping. She reached out into the liquid in front of her, and it stained red as it came in contact with her hand, forcing her to retreat. From her touch, the red spread throughout the pond, and the reflections looking back at her were the people she knew that died, varying from clones to innocents. She looked at her hand, to see it covered in blood._

She strained against the slanted table she was held on, fighting to be set free. She was still trapped in her head, and Dooku smiled. The droid measured her heart rate and breathing, then injected a thick needle, this time making her flinch.

_She backed away from the water and looked around for a way out, but everything seemed to be closing on her, trapping her. She was ripped out of her dream as something sharp fled through her body._

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open as pain flooded through her body and she bit her lip to prevent her whimper from coming out. Her fangs pierced it, causing her lip to bleed, but that wasn't as painful as the chemical venoms that were being inserted.

Dooku had left the room, seeing that the droid could get the job done. The only residents were Ahsoka and the torture droid, its red eyes staring into hers.

"Why are you doing this?" Ahsoka whispered, trying to find out why she was being tortured for no reason at all.

The droid ignored her, reaching to grab a red button that Dooku had given. It pressed it, and another wave of electricity surged through her, causing her to let out a small cry. A knife was sliced through her arms and she hissed, trying to stay strong.

During the middle of the session, her stubbornness finally broke as she let out agonized screams, the wails heard all throughout the building.

She was scorched, scratched, bruised, and tired by the end of the torture session, barely keeping her eyes open.

She was hoisted up and thrown back into her cell, her broken arms painfully hitting the ground. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe steadily. The dress was now even more torn, barely giving her protection, but at least her captors weren't perverted; the torture wasn't directed near her womanly areas, aiming at her limbs, stomach, face, and mind only.

Her cage door was ripped open and a clatter brought her attention to the food that was placed on her stone slab, five droids accompanying each other in silence.

She scrambled to get food, retreating back to her corner, and wrinkled her nose as she looked down at the grey slush in her bowl.

It was painful for the first day, but she knew it was going to be much more worst the next few she realized, as she laid down to close her eyes, laying on her side on the stone slab.

~

"We can't find her anywhere!" Anakin roared as he shoved off the pieces of flimsi on the table. Rex stood by his side, equally agitated, but he looked calmer than Anakin. In reality, he was just as anxious but hid it better.

"Anakin, we've already interrogated Atai, and he was probably the only one who knew," Obi-Wan sighed, frustrated with their empty findings. Cody was rifling through the flimsi papers, scanning the charts, right beside Rex, both of them concentrated on finding the togruta.

"Well, sir, we can't ask him any more questions, since the general killed him," Rex added, his eyes never leaving the holograms.

"He deserved it," Anakin snapped, mouth sent in a grim line as he picked up the flimsi, stacking them in a messy pile on the side.

"Well, yeah, but-"

Anakin and Obi-Wan simultaneously gasped as a wave of trauma and distress ran through both of their bonds that they shared with Ahsoka. The to clones stopped their research, looking at their generals in concern.

"General?"

"That was her!" Anakin exclaimed, his eyes livid as he realized his padawan was being tortured. He could hear the echoes of her shouts in his head, and he clenched his fist in anger.

"Anakin, calm-"

Skywalker whirled on Obi-Wan, waving wildly at the empty space.

"Calm down? Ahsoka was missing since last week!"

"General, you found her?" Rex asked again.

Anakin nodded, and he looked at the map, trying to find a possibility of where she was. She had been declared KIA, but now, with Obi-Wan also there to feel her presence, she was missing.

"Even if she's alive, how will we find her?"

"She was taken during our mission, which means she might be somewhere in the Outer Rim," Anakin answered. He tried to reach through his padawan's bond and found that it was much easier to do so. He tried to communicate with her, but it didn't work, only reliving some of the torture she went through, and he shuddered.

"We have to find her."

~

Ahsoka was rudely awakened as a dark presence flooded her cell, causing her to shiver. She was hauled up before she could even gain her surroundings and she didn't try to fight back, still exhausted from yesterday's session.

"Now, it seems like Skywalker and Kenobi aren't sure where to find you if it took them this long. This abandoned facility should've already gained their notice, but I guess not."

Ahsoka snapped to alertness and she came face to face with Dooku, his brown eyes staring into hers.

"So I'm just bait? Is that all?"

He smiled.

"Good. You finally get it. A padawan like you is no use to me."

She minutely flinched. He took note of it and grinned even wider.

"You're just going to bring them here for trouble. If you weren't here, none of this wouldn't have happened. I might even kill them in front of you, and show you that you _failed_ as a Jedi."

Her eyes narrowed, her stubborn streak showing through.

"At least I'm not you."

~

Anakin gasped awake as the vision struck him, trying to remember what he had just seen, pain running through his head. He rubbed his eyes, having fallen asleep wih his head in his arms, and ran towards Obi-Wan's room.

His master's door was already opened the moment he got there, fear flooding both of them as Anakin's dream had linked Obi-Wan into it too.

~

Ahsoka didn't think this torture session would be totally different, but it was.

She was already sore from yesterday's session, onlyfor Dooku to barge against her mental shields. She immediately shifted her concentration to holding up her walls, trying not to let him see her mind, the happy and sad moments, the wishful thinkings of not being a Jedi but being a normal person with unjudged attachments.

It only took three hits for her shields to cave, and she screamed, Dooku cackling as he sifted through her memories, bringing the buried ones forward. Her failures, her insecurities, her fears, her nightmares; they all flashed before her eyes, one by one.

_I should have never taken you as a padawan._

She knew that was just a fear, but it looked so real.

_Commander? She's just a child!_

She heard that phrase tossed around so much, committing herself to prove them all wrong, but no matter how much she won, she would always be looked down on by another.

_Weak._

_Stupid._

_Reckless._

"Stop!"

Ahsoka flung the ex-Jedi out of her mind, snarling. He slowly withdrew his presence in a false sense of safety, and the physical torture began.

~

It had been like this for three days.

Anakin had taken a ship against the Council's orders with the five-oh-first a few days after he felt Ahsoka, hopping from planet to planet (he tried to cross them out to top five, and he hoped that one of them contained Ahsoka), finding no luck in search of his padawan.

Obi-Wan had hurried to the Resolute with soldiers from the two-hundred-and-twelfth before Anakin could take off, explaining how he argued with the Council, telling them how he had felt Ahsoka's presence and how she was still alive. Plo Koon sided with him, his fatherly bond also sparking, but the others didn't seem very convinced. Some members that would've allied with Obi-Wan weren't there; Shaak Ti couldn't make it because she had a task that wouldn't make a stable connection and Kit Fisto was currently in a battle.

The Jedi master had stormed out of the room to accompany Anakin on his rescue mission, and now, here they were.

The last stop was on Uthuna, an abandoned one from the looks of it. There were old structures, collecting dust. Wind blew through the leaves that wrapped around broken buildings, birds calling from far away. The Resolute was hanging in the sky, Admiral Yularen waiting for the scouts to see if there was anything here.

He was about to give up, until he felt Ahsoka's presence come alight with pain again, but this time, much more sensible. He dropped his knees, clutching his head, and Rex immediately ran to his side, Kix following in tow.

"General? Are you okay?"

Anakin nodded and winced as he got up, taking Rex's hand and giving him a smile of gratitude.

He looked in the direction of what seemed to be a small pinpoint in the distance.

"I think we found her."

~

This time, Ahsoka was left on the torture table in the locked room, the table turning to a horizontal position so she was laying down. Blood stained the stone, and her hands shook as she tried to bring the water bowl to herself with the force, to no avail, her broken bones not even having the ability to lift her fingers. She leaned back, irritated at the bright light, her body temperature much lower than it should be, causing her lips to turn blue and her skin to pale.

Infected wounds were noticeable along her body, and her eyes could barely keep open. She just wanted to sleep, knowing that she was alone and that it had been about a week or two without any contact with her friends.

The needles on the table beside her were now empty but covered in blood. Her blood. She tried to stay awake, knowing that if she fell asleep this time, she might never wake up. So she thought about her family, trying to think what safety had felt like just those few days ago.

Anakin. Her master. He always stood by her, just like the rest of them. He would teach her on the spot, making her life much more interesting. The master that preferred moving meditation over sitting down, the one who would spend hours tinkering away at droids and his own ship. She was lucky to have him, the big brother.

Obi-Wan. Would she say second master, or grandmaster? She wasn't so sure anymore and she smiled, but her lip cracked, making her cringe in pain, licking it to stop the flow. Anyways, her uncle figure. The much more calmer one. The one that would make tea whenever she had a nightmare who would always cheer for her, showing it through small actions. A pat on the back, a crinkled smile, all of those she reminisced it.

The clones. Rex, Jesse, Fives, Kix; all of them. The vode that had accepted her when she was a brash reckless girl, teaching her how to become better. She couldn't save Echo, she couldn't save Axe, but she used what lessons she had learned from her failures to improve herself, saving more lives every day.

With that, darkness overtook her, the stale air making her lungs hurt and her breathing raspy.

Her heart rate slowed down even more.

~

The soldiers snuck through the empty halls, shooting down droids before they could screech, spreading out to find their sis- _commander_. Their commander.

Anakin's presence spread throughout the building, and he met Obi-Wan's on the other side, their bond alive with anticipation.

_Did you find anything yet?_

_No. Only destroyed some cameras._

They continued their search, and from the security room, a man smiled.

~

Maybe they should have thought out a plan before they even went into the building, Anakin thought as he slashed through another droid, the loud whirring sound and the bright light echoing throughout the building. They were attacked by a dozen more B1-droids, his anger taken out as he ripped out circuits from the power cell of one with his metal hand. Now everyone was alerted to their presence.

Obi-Wan's battalion and Anakin's legion gathered in a large area, both retreating into bigger space, and now, they were surrounded, fighting and trying to find a way out.

~

Dooku ripped Ahsoka out of her sleep, immediately plunging into her mind, attempting to warp her presence as a whole. He found something blocking his way, and he growled as he tried to shove it away, only for it to retaliate, striking at his own mind like a whip.

Skywalker and Kenobi were here.

~

The duo ran, Anakin leading the way as they twisted through paths, leading them to what seemed to be a dark room.

"She has to be here. I felt it!"

A red light flashed thorugh the darkness and the light flickered on. Anakin's eyes widened in shock as a red blade was held at Ahsoka's neck, her injuries visible to everyone. She was barely breathing, her eyes closed.

Fury came alight as he charged, Obi-Wan following him, moving in tandem.

~

"Anakin, we have to go!"

Dooku was knocked out of the building, Obi-Wan having sent him flying, and the unstable structure might have collapsed any minute. They had clashed blades, and destruction had been done as Anakin used his emotions to fuel his fighting, collapsing different parts of the room and throwing objects.

Anakin unclipped her bonds, her cuffs on her neck now broken as he quickly broke the mechanism. He held her body close to his chest ( _why was she was so light and cold_ ), and they _ran,_ leaving the Seppies behind.

~

The clones rendezvoused with the Jedi at the entrance, and Rex was immediately flooded with anger and fear as he saw his vod'ika's limp body, blooding dripping down her arm.

"She's not dead. But we have to get her to bacta, now."

~

As everyone landed safely in the ship (the Star Destroyer had landed when Obi-Wan had told Yularen to do it), Ahsoka's body was quickly pushed through the crowd into the medbay, the panicked shouts telling soldiers to _move_.

Anakin sighed as he sat outside of the room, waiting for Ahsoka's wounds to be treated.

She's okay.

She will be.

She has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 coming day 26; this was rjgeo;gjeri;greo and i didn't like it but-  
> i think i might fix some stuff up cuz it doesn't rlly make sense rn huh  
> sorry abt that

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to continue this on day 21, so you'll have to wait and see what happens :)


End file.
